


Fridget one shot

by WonderW107



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderW107/pseuds/WonderW107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky and Bridget one shot story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridget one shot

Franky smiled as the back of her legs hit the bed, she gripped Bridget's waist pulling the older woman in closer to her not breaking their kiss as she pushed her tongue between Bridget's soft lips, exploring every corner of her mouth. 

Bridget moaned into the kiss running her hands purposefully over Franky's toned arms, slowly lifting Franky's tight fitted top over her head, she looked into Franky's eyes before focusing her gaze downwards, she felt her entire body pulse as she ran her fingertips across Franky's collarbone and down between her breasts and stomach, first tracing her fingers around Franky's nipples before tracing her fingertip along the branches of the cherry blossom tattoo etched across Franky's ribs and hips. She dipped her head, slowly flicking her tongue over each nipple before sucking one into her mouth.

Franky sighed as she watched the older woman explore her body, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand and her nipples harden as Bridget touched her skin. She moved her hand up the back of Bridget's neck and into her blonde hair. She had never been with a woman like Bridget, she was use to taking control with her sexual encounters at Wentworth. She had used sex to feel power and to de-stress, the encounters were often rushed as there was never any privacy. Boomer had often walked into Franky's cell uninvited interrupting her time with Kim, the pair also had some close calls with patrolling guards. 

With Bridget it was different, they had all the time in the world, and it wasn't just sex, for the first time in her life Franky was experiencing making love to another woman, a woman she deeply cared about, a woman that... dare she think it... a woman that she loved.

Bridget was breathing heavily feeling the tingle in her stomach move down between her legs, she reached for the button on Franky's jeans, standing on tiptoes as she leaned up pressing her lips against the dark haired woman as she undone the zip, pushing the jeans down under Franky's bum, she was inquisitive to see where the tattoo branches lead. 

Bridget swallowed hard bitting her bottom lip, pushing the younger woman onto her bed. She kneeled between Franky's legs and pulled her jeans off in one fluid motion, tossing them towards the chair which sat in the corner of her bedroom. 

"Gidge..." Franky looked up at Bridget and watched intently as she quickly removed her shirt, reaching behind her back to unfasten her bra... 

Franky opened her mouth slightly and smiled as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip, Bridget's voice was raspy as she leaned down whispering in Franky's ear "Shhh... Just let someone else take control for once" 

She straddled Franky's thigh whilst pinning her hands on either side of her head. Franky struggled underneath the older woman, she was stronger than she looked... Bridget tightened her grip on Franky's wrists and pushed them back against the pillow. She placed soft kisses along Franky's jawbone before biting her bottom lip gently pulling it with her teeth... Franky lifted her leg as she felt Bridget's heat grinding down on her thigh. 

Bridget took a deep breath and ran her tongue up Franky's neck, kissing and biting until she reached her earlobe. She paused for a moment watching Franky tilt her head back to allow her more access. Franky closed her eyes as she felt Bridget's warm breathe on her neck. 

Bridget lifted her hips removing her underwear. She pushed her fingers under the hem of Franky's panties and began pulling them down, Franky obliged by lifting her bum. 

Bridget pressed herself against Franky's body, slowly moving her hips, grinding against the younger woman's pelvis, she closed her eyes and exhaled as she felt Franky lift her hips to meet her own movements "shit Gidge... you're so wet"

"Ahhhh..." She groaned in response as Franky kneaded her bum pulling her in closer. Bridget lifted Franky's leg up around her waist as they moved against each other. She kissed Franky hard and swiftly moved her tongue inside Franky's mouth, the younger woman held the back of Bridget's head kissing her back passionately. Franky stroked her hand down the curve of Bridget's back drawing the older woman against her.

"I'm going to fuck you Franky" Bridget's tone was delicious as she spoke directly into Franky's ear. The younger woman growled beneath her as a new wave of arousal ran through her body, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, moaning as Bridget pushed herself against her growing wetness. 

Bridget kissed down between Franky's breasts, taking her time to play with each nipple with her tongue whilst pulling and twisting them between her thumb and first finger. She loved watching Franky react to her touch finding out what she liked and how she liked to be touched. Franky kneaded her fingers in the back of Bridget's head gently pulling her hair as she watched the older woman kiss down every inch of her body, lifting her back from the bed as her skin met Bridget's warm lips. 

Bridget kneeled between Franky's legs and sighed, taking in every part of the younger woman's beauty. Her tattoos, her scars, her toned muscular physique, her dark hair and her piercing green eyes. Franky watched as Bridget seemed mesmerised for a moment... She looked into Bridget's eyes and smiled reaching up to stroke the older woman's cheek. She ran her thumb seductively across Bridget's lips and opened her legs wide. Bridget gasped and breathe heavily, dipping her head down between Franky's thighs. 

The suspense was killing Franky, she had a burning desire to be touched, to be kissed and to be fucked. She watched as the older woman placed soft kisses up her inner thighs with Franky lifting her hips to each kiss. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back... 

"oh fuck Gidge" in the same instance she felt Bridget's tongue along the length of her slit and her hot wet tongue flicking over her clit. Bridget sucked expertly on Franky's sex before pushing her tongue deep inside the younger woman. 

"Fuck fuck oh fuck" Franky arched her back before looking down at Bridget... She held Bridget's hair firmly in her fist and thrust her hips up to meet each tongue stroke. 

Bridget smiled, moaning against Franky, she fastened the pace of her tongue, pushing deeper inside with each stroke, she felt the weight of Franky's hand on the back of her head keeping her in place. She used two fingers in a circular motion on Franky's clit as the younger woman's breathless moans became more frequent and less comprehensible. 

"Fu... Gidge.. I'm.... shit" Franky gripped onto the bed sheets with her free hand, she groaned loud as she climaxed, moaning Bridget's name, breathing heavy and shuddering as the pleasure overcome her body. Bridget didn't stop... using her tongue to guide Franky through her orgasm. 

"Fuck..." Franky's eyes were closed as she tried to catch her breath, her legs collapsed either side of Bridget. Bridget looked up and laughed, she loved the affect she had on Franky. She moved her body up over her young lover and pressed her chest against Franky's feeling her heart beat wildly against her. 

Bridget exhaled... "Satisfied?" She raised her eyebrow smiling cheekily at Franky.

Franky opened her eyes and held Bridget's face in her hands, they kissed slowly, sensually... Franky parted her lips pushing her tongue against Bridget's. She sucked Bridget's tongue into her mouth, wrapping her arms round the older woman holding her in place. Bridget kissed Franky's shoulder as she nestled in against her neck. 

"Gidge?..."

 

"Franky?"

 

"Gidge... 

I love being here with you... and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon..." 

Bridget looked up and smiled at her waiting to see where this conversation was going before responding...

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that... 

I love you and want to be with you...

If you'll have me that is?"

Bridget's heart melted she found Franky's vulnerability adorable, irresistible. She pushed Franky's dark hair away from her eyes "Of course I'll have you! 

Franky... I'm head over heels in love with you"


End file.
